


Manche mögen's kalt

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Play, Deutsch | German, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erstaunlich, was man mit Eis so machen kann</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manche mögen's kalt

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Dank für das Beta der englischen Version „Some Like it Cold“ geht an Cimmie.

Ein Gewitter lag in der Luft. Es war schweißtreibend heiß und drückend schwül. Die Luft war elektrisch aufgeladen, es ging kein Windhauch und alles und alle warteten auf die große spektakuläre Entladung mit Blitz und Donner. 

Dennoch fuhr in diesem Augenblick ein eiskalter Schauder durch Jacks Körper – und das war nicht metaphorisch gemeint. Denn just in diesem Moment fuhr Daniel mit einem Eis am Stiel seine Rücken herunter. Wirbel für Wirbel – aufreizend langsam. Das Eis schmolz langsam vor sich hin, Jack spürte die Tropfen rechts und links von seinem Körper auf den Boden rinnen. Nur gut, dass sie in der Küche waren, wenn sie so eine Sauerei veranstalteten! 

Das langsam vor sich hinschmelzende und tropfende Eis war jetzt an der Stelle angekommen, wo sein Rücken in seinen Hintern überging. Jack hätte es gerne aufgehalten, aber die an den Küchentisch gefesselten Hände hinderten ihn daran. Eine Spur des Zitterns hinterlassend fuhr die Eiseskälte kleine Kreise über seine Pomuskeln, die sich fest anspannten. 

Wie er in diese missliche Lage geraten war? 

Nun, einmal war wohl sein großes Mundwerk Schuld. Sie hatten an diesem freien Nachmittag auf Daniels Computer ein Archäologie-Abenteuer mit viel Jump-and-Run und gelegentlichem gegenseitigen Abballern spielen wollen. Jack als der unerschrockene amerikanische Super-Archäologe und Daniel hatte den Part des Priester/Beschützers der Pyramiden-Schätze für sich ausgesucht. Aufgrund der Überlastung des Stromnetzes, wie es an solchen heißen Sommertagen nicht selten war, hatten sie sich zwischen der Klimaanlage und dem Betrieb des Computers wählen können – und hatten sich für den Computer entschieden. 

Nach einer Stunde tapfer erduldeter Schwitzerei war Daniel dann in die Küche marschiert und hatte Eis hergeholt, um sich ein wenig abzukühlen. Jack hatte das billige Wassereis sehr misstrauisch betrachtet. Er war von Daniel teurere und bessere Sorten gewohnt. 

„Willst du dieses gefrorene Spülwasser wirklich essen?“ 

Dann hatte er Daniel mal wieder restlos unterschätzt, war auf dessen harmlosen Tonfall hereingefallen, in dem der verkündet hatte, man müsse das Eis ja nicht essen um abzukühlen. 

„Und was willst du sonst damit machen?“  
„Eh… das willst du nicht wissen, Jack.“  
„Nein, warum nicht?“  
„Das traust du dich sowieso nicht.“ 

Das war das Stichwort gewesen, selbstverständlich traute sich Colonel Jack O’Neill alles, was ein Archäologe im Angebot hatte. Wäre ja noch schöner! Schon eine Minute später hatte er das T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen, war aus den Boxershorts gestiegen und hatte sich auf den Küchenboden gelegt, der sich im ersten Moment wirklich wunderbar kühl auf seinem erhitzten Körper angefühlt hatte. Auch die erste Berührung mit dem Eis auf seinen Schultern war eine angenehme Erfrischung gewesen. 

Hah! Niemand forderte O’Neill heraus und kam damit durch! 

Und genau das war auch der Grund, warum er dann ein paar Minuten später auch noch mit an gefesselten Händen geendet hatte. Ausgerechnet am Küchentisch.

Und erst als er wirklich hilflos war, waren Daniels Bewegungen mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, irgendwie … sinnlicher geworden. Fühlte sich jedenfalls so an. 

Inzwischen waren sie wie Liebkosungen. Eiskalte Liebkosungen. Und die Richtung, die das Eis jetzt nahm, trieb Jacks Temperatur weiter nach oben, statt ihn abzukühlen. Tropfende, glitsche Kälte zwängte sich zwischen seine Pobacken. Punkte berührend, die viel zu empfindlich für die Minusgrade waren. Doch Daniels Knie zwangen seine Beine auseinander und er widersetzte sich nicht. 

Eiskalte, neckende Bewegungen, vor und weiter vor. Jacks Hüften hoben sich etwas an und die Kälte glitt auf seinen Schwanz zu. Verharrte einen Moment auf der empfindlichen Haut dazwischen, ehe sie einmal seine Länge mit kaltem, zuckerigem Wasser auf und ab fuhr und sich dann wieder zurückzog. 

Jack presste die Stirn fest auf den Boden als der feuchte Druck wieder zurück glitt. Zwischen seinen Backen neckend auf und ab fuhr. Er spürte die klebrigen Tropfen seine Oberschenkel herunter laufen und stöhnte laut auf. Ein kurzer Druck auf das empfindliche Nervengeflecht, das dem Druck nachgeben wollte, Jack wappnete sich, wusste nicht, ob er Einhalt gebieten sollte oder nicht, doch Daniel nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, zog das Eis noch einmal zurück. 

Das fühlte sich auch nicht richtig an. „Tu es, ehe es geschmolzen ist!“, befahl Jack atemlos. 

„Öffne den Mund!“ 

Verwirrt öffnete Jack die Augen und sah, dass Daniel ihm ein weiteres Eis am Stiel entgegenhielt. Frisch aus dem Papier, noch leicht angeschlagen. 

„Oh, scheiße!“ Mit einem leisem Ton, der *kein* Wimmern war, öffnete Jack die Lippen und gab dem Eis einen Blow-Job. Er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass es sich genau wie einer anfühlte, als seine Zunge auf das gefrorene Zuckerwasser traf und der Himbeergeschmack in seinem Mund explodierte.  
Konnte nichts dafür, dass ihn Bilder überfluteten, die alle nichts mit harmlosen Wassereis zu tun hatten.  
Konnte nichts dafür, dass er stöhnen musste, als Daniel jetzt mit Mitternachtsstimme befahl: „Mach es schön nass!“ und ihn die schiere Pornoqualität in den Worten erschreckte und anmachte zugleich. 

Jacks Lippen umhüllten das Eis, sein harter Schwanz rieb sich rhythmisch gegen den Küchenfußboden, bis Daniel „genug“ sagte. 

Atemlos, vor Erwartung zitternd, spreizte er seine Beine und wartete. Schon im nächsten Moment war die Kälte zurück und drückte sich langsam in seinen Körper. Er konnte einen ersten, geschockten Laut nicht verhindern, dann atmete Jack stoßweise. 

Kälte dehnte ihn, Kälte schob sich in seine Hitze vor.  
Er wollte ausweichen.  
Wollte ihr entgegenkommen.  
Wollte, dass es zu Ende war.  
Und wollte, dass sie ihn weiter in Besitz nahm.  
Was sie auch tat. 

Schon peinliche anderthalb Minuten später kam Colonel Jack O’Neill mit einem lautem Stöhnen und einem Wassereis im Hintern. 

Daniel grinste.

\-----------ENDE------

@Antares, Juni 2008 


End file.
